The present invention relates to a personalised service generation enabling device for generating information enabling a service creation element to generate a personalised telecommunications service based on a telecommunications service comprising at least one service component and created by said service creation element, a service creation element as for generating a personalised telecommunications service based on a telecommunications service and the related software modules as for running on a processing system in a personalised service generation enabling device and for generating information enabling a service creation element to generate a personalised telecommunications service, and for running on a processing system in a service creation element for generating the personalised telecommunications service.
Such a device and element are already known in the art, e.g. from the European Patent EP0847176, “USER INVOCATION OF SERVICES IN PUBLIC SWITCHED TELEPHONE NETWORK VIA PARALLEL DATA NETWORKS”.
Therein, a method is described where a user of telecommunication services has facilities to make changes in the services a telecommunications service provider provides to this user. The user is able to access a telecommunications service provider's service change system by connecting with a computer to an internet-site of the telecommunications service provider. Via this internet-site, the user is provided with a number of forms guiding the user through the process of performing the changing of services while guarding against possible actions by customers that could be detrimental to the public switched telephone network. This form consists of a number of fields each representing a kind of changeable variable where a value or variable to be picked from a list can be filled in. These changes are immediately applied in the service creation environment or SCE. Thus the personalised service generation enabling device is here realised by means of the computer access to the forms.
In the current situation, that is the situation as described in the above prior art, the user is only able to change a restricted number of characteristics of the service having a restricted number of options. These changes are guided through a number of forms that only provide the user with a view to a restricted number of service aspects. The aspects within the view are the characteristics of the telecommunications service that can be changed. This service change facility does not suffice to adapt the provided service functionality to satisfy needs of a single user of the service.